callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
From the Ashes
From the Ashes is the sixteenth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. After warning the Chinese of the impending attack by the stolen MiG Skat Drone, Captain Price and Soap along with an elite team of Delta Force Operatives head to the Atacama Desert to stop Makarov’s plan before he can put it into operation Player Character: - Captain John MacTavish, Lieutenant Daniel "Stork" Davies Previous Level Worst Case Scenario Next Level One Minute on the Clock Walkthrough The level starts with Soap and Price hiding under Desert Camouflage as a BTR-80 rumbles past with a platoon of foot soldiers following behind it. While most of the soldiers move off two remain and Soap and Price quietly get up and assassinate them before dragging them off the road and heading down an incline to see a small construction site that appears to be acting as a makeshift security checkpoint. Moving up Soap and Price realize that the area is heavily policed by patrols, armoured vehicles and snipers on the unfinished building. Taking out a silenced Intervention Soap is ordered to take out all of the snipers in the area before providing Overwatch as Price heads into the Construction Site and tests the fence for weakness. After discovering the fence is electrified Price and Soap head to the road and ambush a Gun Truck taking out the gunners as they pass and take their place in order to enter the compound. After entering the construction site Soap and Price set a C4 Charge on the truck and jump off before the driver realizes that they were not the people we originally was carrying. Silently moving through the site Price and Soap reach the Command Hut and set off the explosive making the team inside evacuate while they slip inside and install a virus that shuts down enemy communications. Meanwhile Stork and his team are a few miles out and have unlinking with the control module for a Little Bird UAV which is used to scout for enemy hard-points between the construction site and a near buy Mining Station before marking the area for ground attack by an Apache Longbow Helicopter. After destroying the hard-points Stork hands control of the UAV to the Helicopter Pilot and uncovers a Spider Light Strike Vehicle from underneath a desert camo tarpaulin and head off towards the Construction Site. Meanwhile Price and Soap have met up with the Chilean Informant Hector Ramone who hands them a key card for the doors of the Mining Instillation. As he does so security personnel arrive and realize that Soap and Price and enemy agents and open fire. Taking cover in the construction site Price, Soap and Jamirez fend off the attackers as Delta Force arrive with a pair of Spider LSVs and help to clear the area of enemy combatants. With the area now secure Ramone calls in for an air-lift and wishes the others good luck while offering air support if they need it. Jumping in the second LSV Price, Soap and Stork follow the others to the Mining Station but are intercepted by a patrol mounted on Quadbikes. With their cover now blown the TF-141 and Delta Force Attack and fight through Quad Bike Patrols, Humvees and finally a pair of BTR-80s before reaching the Mining Station. After dismounting the Delta Force operatives call in their Apache Support Team which destroys a number of defensive positions before leaving to refuel. Heading to the back of the station Price and Soap place the last C4 charge they are carrying on a Eurocopter Super Cougar before breaching the station and heading inside. With the help of Delta Force the team fights a range of hostiles before arriving at the administrator office. Entering Price and Soap find a message from, Ryan McIver the former terrorist leader of the Black Guard who Price and MacMillan caught over ten years ago. Learning from the broadcast that McIver has stolen the schematics of a Houbei class Missile Boat from the Chinese and has finished construction of eight units as well as a command ship. With these Stealth Ships he plans to unleash missile attacks on various targets to speed up the commencement of the next global conflict. As MacIver talks Soap tracks him to the upper levels of the facility and that he is heading to the Eurocopter. Heading through the mining facility Soap and Price link up with Delta Force who are trying to intercept Makarov who has threatened to raise the White House to the ground. Heading to the balcony above Landing Pad, the TF-141 and Delta Force find that the Eurocopter is already taking off. Activating the C4 Soap blows the Eurocopter out of the sky and fight their way downstairs only to receive a second broadcast from MacIver gloating about how he knew about Price’s plan and has already escaped to his Command Ship. Angrily Price calls in Ramone to pick them up while Stork asks Overlord to track the broadcast so they can locate Makarov and MacIver. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons-TF-141 Suppressed Intervention, Silenced Vector w/ ACOG Scope, Frag Grenades x 4, Flashbang x 4 Initial Weapons-Delta Force Supressed HK416 w/ Holographic Sight, M1911, Frag Grenades x 4, Flashbang x 4 Found in Level M4A1, AK-47, FAMAS, Skorpion, P90, UMP45, MG4, RPD, M14 EBR, G18, PP2000, MAC 10, M9, Striker, KS-23, SPAS-12, RPG-7, Riot Buckler, Spetsnaz Spade Transcript Satellite moves over China and stops over Beijing Newscaster: - And we are just getting reports of an attack of some kind over Beijing Price: - Turn that off The TV recording turns off and zooms out from China Soap: - I input the co-ordinates, they are the location for a the future site of Phoenix Private Security Regional Headquarters Price: - If Makarov is there then something big is going down The Satellite shifts South East to Chile Soap: - I contacted the Chilean Government, they have long suspected that Phoenix has been involved in terrorism and sent a man in to infiltrate the site Bio Pictures of Hector Ramone are displayed Price: - They gave us permission to operate on their soil? Soap: - Yes and they are willing to provide logistical and air support if we need it. Price: - Good call Nikolai anyway. We might need his help in this one. Soap: - One more thing there is a General Marshall waiting to talk with you Marshall’s file photo appears with his rank changing from Cornel to General Price: - Send him in Marshall: - Captain Price, it’s an Honor to meet you Soap: - What can we do for you General Marshall: - It’s what I can do for you. Ever since Shepherd’s secrets we have been trying to repair the damage he has done. You are low on men Captain, we are willing to supply you with a Delta Force Team and equipment to aid your mission. Bios of Stork, Basilisk, Magpie and Copperhead can be seen beneath Marshall’s Price: - This is TF-141 business; we appreciate the offer but… Soap: - Price we need help on this one, Makarov knows we are coming and we have no backup that can arrive on time. This is everybody’s mission, Makarov will not spare anyone when he starts this war. Price: - Tell your men to scramble ASAP General, they answer to me know Marshall: - Yes Sir Soap: - Are you okay Price? Price: - Sometimes I wonder if the world would be better off destroyed if what we do really matters. Soap: - What happens over hear matters everywhere. You know that and so does Makarov, this won’t stop till he lies in his grave. If you don’t do it for the world, do it too free yourself from your guilt at letting him live. Price: - Your right Soap, today Makarov dies, let’s fetch the Muppets Marshall promised us and finish this once and for all Satellite zooms in on the Atacama Desert showing a set of buildings Cut Scene Ends A BTR rumbles past the player with a security patrol walking behind it Price: - Steady wait for them to pass The BTR moves past followed by the soldiers with the exception of two who stop for a smoke Price: - They have stopped, take one and I’ll do the other but be quiet about it Soap and Price silently take out the two soldiers Price: - Get them off the road before they come back Soap and Price roll the bodies off of the road and head towards the compound Soap: - There’s the construction site. Looks like their using it as a makeshift communication post Price: - Switching to thermal, okay we have seven snipers scattered around the buildings, with all the patrols we are going to have to be quiet or they will kill us before we get to Makarov. Soap you shoot and I will spot targets Soap gets out his Intervention and gets ready Price: - First Target, top of the finished tower Soap: - Got it He takes the shot and kills the Sniper Price: - Second Targets shift down and left to the edge of the walkway. Target is underneath the alcove Soap: - Target Located He takes the shot ''Target Eliminated Price: - Okay Third Target is patrolling on the unfinished tower, mid way up take him out when he is on the platform we don’t need to be raining corpses on security Soap: - Third Target in my sight, reaching target in 5, 4, 3, 2 ''He takes the shot ''Target Eliminated, remaining covert Price: - Shift up to the floor level with the crane, shift left to find Targets Four and Five Soap: - Looks like we have to take them out at the same time Price: - Take them out on my Mark ''He watches the Snipers move about until they line up ''Okay Mark ''Soap takes the shot Good shooting Soap. Target Six is in that watchtower by the gate. Soap: - I see him, wait there’s a truck coming Price: - Wait for it to pass The Truck passes the tower ''Take the shot now ''Soap takes the shot killing the sniper who disappears from view. The truck stops and the driver gets out Price: - We might have been discovered, keep an eye on them and get ready to go loud The driver gestures to a Security Guard who simply shrugs and points to the back of the compound. The driver nods and gets back into his truck Soap: - Looks like they have other problems. Where is target seven? Price: - He’s moved gone down to the roof above the site management building. We need to take him out when he moves away from the dish but while he is still out of site. I’ll count you down Soap: - Okay locking on Price: - Stay, Stay, Stay, Take the shot The Sniper receives a bullet from Soap’s gun. As he dies Price and Soap watch the guards who continue unaware Nice Work Soap cover me I’m going to test the fence Price slides down the slope and heads to the fence. Fortunately the security stays away from the fence Price: - Electric, looks like we need another way in. Soap: - Price get down another truck is coming Price goes prone until the truck passes Price: - Meet me at the ridge and stay low, we are going to get a ride in Soap heads to the ridge to find Price already their going prone they wait as a truck arrives Price: - Take the one on the gun, I’ll get the other Soap and Price take out the crew of the Gun Truck Price: - Ditch the camo and get ready to jump Price and Soap jump onto the truck as it passes. Heading through the construction site they keep a low profile despite the fact that they are warring Ultranationalist Uniforms. Soap: - Their stopping'' once they leave I will plant the C4 Price: - Right here we go ''The driver leaves and Soap and Price jump off plant the C4 and head into the site Price: - Looks like we won’t have too much trouble. Stop here get ready to detonate on my command. They stop behind the communications building. Now Soap detonates the C4 and stands back as the staff in the communications building rush out and head to the burning truck Price: - Let’s turn off their communications Soap and Price enter the communications building and lock the door behind them Price: - I will contact Raider Team 1 and see if their in position. Soap upload that virus so they can’t communicate with Makarov Soap uploads the virus Price: - Raider Team are you in position Stork: - Affirmative Captain Price equipment drop arrived forty minutes ago and we are linked up with Swallow 5.2 and ready to clear the way Price: - Good once that’s done come to Point Charlie to pick us up. The Satellite zooms out and tracks south to four Delta Force Soldiers before jumping to Lieutenant Daniel “Stork” Davies Stork: - Roger that Captain To soldier ''Basilisk are we uplinked fully? Basilisk: - Yeah we are ready to go. Laptop’s all yours. ''Stork picks up the laptop and controls the Little Bird UAV. Heading to the first enemy checkpoint he uses the UAV’s targeting lasers and sets the target for the Apache Helicopter Swallow 5.2 which destroys the area. After targeting the five other hard-points Stork hands control of the UAV back to Swallow 5.2 and closes the laptop. Stork: - Magpie are our rides ready? Magpie: - Yes sir, removing camo from Black Widow Magpie pulls the tarp off of a Spider LSV Stork: - Good, Magpie, Copperhead take Black Widow, Basilisk and I will take Sun Spider and follow you to the Construction Site Stork pulls off the tarp off a second Spider LSV and gets in the gunner seat Stork: - Captain Price the way is clear, E.T.A is in five minutes over The satellite tracks north and locates Soap and Price now hiding by the construction site Price: - Roger that Raider 1 we are going to locate Ramone and get the access key Soap: - Ramone is waiting for us by the toilet block let’s get moving Soap and Price head to the toilets as Security and Construction Workers run around screaming madly Soap: - That might be him. Cover me I’m going in. Soap walks up to Ramone Soap: - Scarlet? Ramone: - Canyon. Captain Price I presume Soap: - Captain MacTavish, that’s Price. Ramone: - Ah then you will be needing this He hands a Key Card to Price ''That will let you into the administration offices, that said you will find that not a lot of Admin goes on there. Price: - What do you mean? Ramone: - The boss came in and took over the offices. What he is using it for I’m not sure but a day later the security were all rotated out and a lot of military hardware began showing up Soap: - Looks like the staging point for an army Price: - What about Makarov? Ramone: - Later the Forman is coming over. ''A large man arrives along with two guards Forman: - (In Spanish) Let’s see your ID Papers Ramone shows three sets of papers the Forman does not look impressed. He looks at Price’s face and suddenly recognizes him Forman: - (In Spanish) Intruders here, raise the alarm Ramone pulls out akimbo MAC 10s and shoots the Forman and his escort Price: - Raider 1 change in plan come to our location Price, Soap and Ramone run to the construction site as Security Personnel, Construction Workers and Ultranationalists open fire Price: - Raider 1 what’s your ETA? Stork: - 2 Minutes Captain Price. Copperhead change on plans we are taking a short-cut Ramone, Price and Soap keep firing when suddenly a Spider LSV appears on the horizon and opens fire on the attackers, within seconds another LSV barrels through the gate and begins to cut through the remaining enemies until the area is clear of hostiles Stork: - Ready for Stage 3, Captain Price Price: - One Moment To Ramone ''What about Makarov? Ramone: - The angry Russian? He isn’t in charge here. He arrived Yesterday and was ushered inside before anyone caught a real glimpse of him Soap: - Makarov is here. Price, Price? Price: - Someone is behind Makarov’s actions. Alright let’s go the longer we stay here the more likely that they will realise something is wrong. Ramone: - The Chilean Army has several units on standby for this mission. If you need and aid just ask and we will scramble whatever you need. ''Soap and Price climb onto the Spider LSVs and head off into the desert. Soap sitting in the gunner seat spots a Quad Bike Patrol on an intercept. They begin to open fire and the TF-141 and Delta Force units open fire. As they get closer to the Mining Station opposition increases and both Humvee’s and Quad Bikes attack but are defeated. As they reach the gate to the Mining Station BTRs arrive but are destroyed by the Spider’s Spike Missile Systems. After breaching the compound the Delta Force and TF-141 units are pinned down by heavy enemy fire. Stork: - Swallow 5.2 targets at our twelve o’clock position. You have permission to engage Swallow 5.2: - Targets located AGMs away The Apache arrives and destroys the hard points before flying overhead Swallow 5.2: - Raider 1 we are on bingo fuel, we are off station and holding air to ground suppression to the Chilean Air-Force Stork: - Roger that Swallow 5.2. Price: - Move up and get ready to breach the command building Price and Soap move up and find a Super Cougar Helicopter sitting outside the building Price: - Hold up. Soap Plan B put it in action Soap: - Roger that He heads over and places a brick of C4 under the Super Cougar’s cockpit C4 secure let’s move inside Price: - Get ready to breach. Now The door explodes and the team enters taking out the units inside Stork: - We will check the top floor sir Soap: - Be careful Raider 1 Stork: - Good Hunting Sir Price: - Looks like we are going down then Price and Soap head to the lower floors and get clear out opposition before arriving at the Admin Office Price: - Let’s do this nice and quietly He inserts the Key Card and the door clicks open. Heading inside Soap and Price kill the enemies inside and start searching for information. A man appears on one of the TV screens McIver: - Captain Price how good to see you Price: - McIver I though you were locked up for good McIver: - No I got myself released, the British Justice System really isn’t what it once was Price: - Where’s Makarov? McIver: - You should be more worried about me then Makarov. Until I met him I had never seen someone hate you as much as I did Price: - Nice to see you have something in common besides being murderous psychopaths. McIver: - Turn your attention to the screen Gentleman and tell me what you see A second screen blinks on and shows the image of a Houbei class Missile Boat Soap: - Chinese Missile Frigate, what are you planning McIver: - I have nine of these ships including my command vessel. They are currently on station and awaiting my command. Primary targets are London, New York, Washington DC, Manchester, Rome, Tokyo, Rio de Janerio and Sydney Soap: - And when the Chinese are blamed World War Three starts. McIver: - Yes the MiG attack was just a taster. I would love to talk more but I have a war to incite The screens turn off Price: - Raider 1 what’s you status Stork: - Not good Makarov appeared on a TV screen and told us about the missile boat sitting off American Waters ready to burn the White House down. We tried to raise Overlord but our communications are jammed Copperhead: - Sir we have a fix on the broadcast. It came from outside this building they seem to be heading towards the helicopter Soap: - Raider 1 meet up at the landing pad we can still stop this Soap and Price head to the landing pad and meet up with Raider 1 on the balcony overlooking the Super Cougar which is already charged up and takes off as they arrive Price: - Plan B do it now Soap activates the detonator and the explosion send the Super Cougar crashing into the pad Price: - Soap and I will head down. Keep us covered and when the area is clear form up Stork: - Yes Sir Price and Soap head downstairs and arrive at the pad while fighting off enemy units. As they reach the burning wreckage a loudspeaker sounds McIver: - Don’t worry about Makarov he left before you even arrived. If you want to kill him Captain find me but remember that it will be our last meeting. Price: - Damm it McIver come out and face me The Loudspeaker turns off Price: - Ramone come and pick us up we are done here Ramone: - Pick up will be in five minutes Captain I will be on the bird myself Price: - Stork send the recording of that transmission to Overlord maybe there is something that can trace the broadcast Soap: - Price we will find him and make him pay Price: - Yes but will it be in time Intel Intel No. 39 (1/3) After placing the first brick of C4 jump off the truck and look behind the tool bench to find a ladder down to another level. Turn around when you reach the lower level and pick up the Intel underneath the calendar Intel No. 40 (2/3) At the toilet block inside one of the porta-potties. Open the door to find the Intel on the floor Intel No. 41 (3/3) After breaching the door head up after the Delta Team and open the first door to find an Intel Laptop hidden behind the large desk Achievements Queue Cutter (20G): - Kill five enemies with a bullet from the Intervention Trivia Infiltration If the player turns around at the start then can see Nikolai landing a Little Bird in the distance The Security Personel use slightly modified Shadow Company Models When the player has to snipe the marksmen if the player zooms in on the second target they will see he is smoking a cigar Likewise the sixth Sniper can be seen watching a Laptop. Zooming in will reveal that it is the trailer for the real Modern Warfare 3 Price never touches the electric fence, nor is their any warning signs. How he knows it’s electrified is unknown although it’s possible that he can hear the fence clicking The Gun Truck has no drive until it stops. It then uses the model for Pharaoh the get away driver in the Modern Warfare Level 2 No Russian The virus that Soap uploads has the same smiling skull seen in Independence Day The Little Bird UAV can be shot down in you pilot it to close to the bunkers The tanks appear to be BMPTs when you view them through the UAV’s cockpit but when you flip back to see the Apache destroying the area they change to T-72s Cavalry Charge The toilets have posters of the Russian Woman with a Tommy Gun on the doors This is the only level where enemies, in this case spade wielding construction workers, will actively try and melee you When the LSV appears on the ridge it is equipped with a Mortar Launcher but later when it arrives it has a SPIKE Missile System On the ride down the player can see Swallow 5.1 following them down, despite this no enemy units will fire on the helicopter The Quad Bike troops have the same model as members of the Colombian Drug Cartel A large number of the anti vehicle infantry and troops riding in the Humvees’ use OpFor models The player Spider may not be destroyed when the BTRs attack them yet when they stop at the mine will explode killing the player Mine Admin Building Plan B returns in this case to kill Makarov if he escapes Despite being a mine no mining equipment is seen The images of the Missile Boat disappear after Soap IDs the craft and is replaced with a second McIver Price incorrectly IDs the Houbei as a missile frigate A map similar to the one is Call of Duty Black Ops can be found showing the targets and locations of the missile boats. The only one not shown is the command boat When the Eurocopter is destroyed the player can see an NPC that looks like Makarov in the pilot seat Miscellaneous The Level Title From the Ashes refers to the fact that a Phoenix after death raises from the ashes of it’s former body Coincidently the company McIver owns is called Phoenix Army Supplies and Security Originally Stork was going to appear in two earlier levels, Oil and Water and They Can’t Get Far as a playable character, in addition his team in Oil and Water was to be supported by an Apache Helicopter Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels